The Unfortunate Knight
by Yummy Chu
Summary: A two-faced prince and a cold-hearted knight are forced to spend the rest of their lives together with a common thought of killing each other, but there was time to fantasize about a candle lit room and a soft bed. This is their love story. 2718 Enjoy:D
1. Chapter 1: Prince of all the Herbivores

**I'm a hypocrite. Yes, call me that please since I didn't update when I was going to! -_- I even wrote out chapter two but then now I have news for you… :P I've decided to rewrite My One and Only Knight because I was dissatisfied with the first release.**

**So whip me, rape me, or whatever, but thank you for the people who reviewed and said it was creative! I really was happy and I made the weirdest laugh ever it was like choking but not and hiccupping but not and laughing all put together. Yeah, I hope you get the picture…**

**Lol, anyways I've decided to change a bit… Well honestly the secret OOC character was Tsuna haha. But might as well tell because I've decided on doing 2718 from the start:P**

**Couples: 2718. Haha but I think I rather eventually get there and let Hibari have the fun first LOL then the famous D18, add some R27, and some other ones.**

**Warning: Yaoi ahead! :D I put that smiley ahead because I know I like it, but if you don't like it then I suggest you leave. :P Oh, btw that's boyxboy. Haha**

**IC and OOC: So last chapter I said that I don't give a crap about OOCness, but this time I do. Although it's challenging for me to do so because of my main plot and side…plot Hibari will be forced to be OOC. AND ESPECIALLY TSUNA! Sorry for those who love cute little Tsuna! But no. He's not as innocent anymore. *Evil grin***

**Disclaimer: KHR does not belong to me! If it did, I would CONQUER THE WORLD! Probably not though… :P**

**Sorry once again for the long A/N… Enjoy the first chapter of… (Oh changed the name too :D) Misfortunate Knight . Gross, don't like the title much. I'm not that creative haha.**

Chapter 1: Prince of all the Herbivores

Ever since I was born I was known as weak, a flower, a useless being. I was called the no good prince of Namimori, which makes my father the king of the whole land. To people it's a fact that I will never be able to lead this land, but to me I will show them wrong. They dare insult me. They dare treat me like scum. I. Will. Gain. Revenge.

One morning my world turned upside down because I heard something, something that brought nightmares into my life. This tore my pride and all of my being and finally I snapped. My parents are imbeciles believing the people with all their lies, but I'm glad that I am two-faced. Revenge is what I want, and I will receive it no matter how much it takes. No one will ever look down upon me ever again.

Now, how do I get rid of this cheeky bastard?

"Hey you, herbivore! What are you glaring at! Remember your place. I will bite you to death," Says he, the very man that ruined my life. Who is standing in front of me without a care in this world. I _will _crush him deliberately without any mercy.

**O-M-G! You're so sexy! :D**

"Never underestimate your enemies, Kyouya." Dino said calmly as he prepared to be hit with a strong force. He tightened his hold on his whip as he embraced impact by a steel tonfa and a murderous being in front of him.

"Hmp." Was all the raven head said in reply, yet that simple phrase was filled with confidence, pride, and a mysterious feeling. The man with the whip only frowned. Cheeky little runt thinks he's so high and mighty!

Dino Chiavarone was his name, a blonde man and strong and fearless, yet clumsy at times. This man is a man who you can learn to respect for all his downfalls and achievements. The wielder of the whip is known for being control of a famous academy known as the Nami-Chu Academy for Knights in training. From all over the world many come to be taught at this school, and many of those many beg and cry to meet the legendary Dino.

"Hmp." Hibari smirked as he glanced at Dino striking him in a furious pace, yet never losing his breath and balance.

Dino glared. "You should be honored to be able to train with me, Kyouya! And I'm even your teacher!" Dino snarled as he saw the cockiness in his students face. This brat! Dino pushed Hibari this time and aimed for him with steady pace and maybe adding in some cheap shots just to inflict some pain on his student.

Hibari only smirked as his amusement grew higher. Never once did he ever find this much amusement, is what he called it, with anyone else. For sure, Dino knows this.

Hibari Kyouya is known for his power, strength, and bravery. Yes, these words are all similar because this man is but one thing, a heartless beast filled with pride and power. How he can handle these two things without falling into destruction is unknown, but many look up to him and many fear upon his mere name. He grew up with Dino with a dark past. Dino helped him when he was young. Safe to say Dino was like a father, but of course Hibari would never say it because there was a simple rule in a carnivorous life. Herbivores are weak. Carnivores have all authority.

Hell. Yeah.

Now back to story.

Now that he has grown it is said that the notorious Hibari Kyouya must follow through Dino's plans for him to repay the favor. Of course, Hibari had other plans for his life like controlling herbivores to do his will and conquer the world because no one told him what to do and what's worse is that no one could lock him up and pray he would stay put. For he, was a cloud, drifting in the summer breeze never to be stopped.

You could say Dino was proud of his student because Hibari has grown to be a fine man and possibly stronger than the proud Dino himself. After all the years Dino has spent with Hibari a strong feeling has grown inside him, yet deep in his mind he knows he would regret unlocking that door of this unexplored feeling that's almost bursting at its hinges. Every year when the youngster grows, the more the feelings grow because Dino knows deep down in his heart…

This man will leave me one day, and I will be left alone.

Hibari saw an opening on Dino's left, but he knew that something was on his teacher's mind. Without hesitating even knowing that, he inflicted pain upon his teacher and smirked. In the back of his mind he felt victorious.

Dino fell to his bum. "Hehe… Kyouya you sure are a heartless man going full force on me." Dino meekly got up as he rubbed his newly bruise. "Come, it's now, time to talk business. Meet me in my office while I clean up here." Dino commanded as he almost giggled at Hibari's strained face. He really hates being ordered, doesn't he?

"Herbivore. I do not take orders from the likes of you." Hibari growled dangerously as his cold eyes pierced through Dino's eyes He turned his back against his teacher and proudly walked away. Dino sighed. Sometimes I wish he was cuter. Man, if only he could revert back to his younger self! At least when he was younger he didn't talk back as much. Dino pouted as he brushed off some dirt and put away his weapons. His servants could do the rest. Now, it was time to wait for the cloud to drift by his office and leave just as quickly.

**Ooh~! She's so Cu~te! Cu~te! Dancing in the Nu~de! Nu~de! Lol Bruno Mars:D**

From every direction their stares pierce me, if only I could return the glare back, but for me I must lay low. I almost growl but I force a weak smile and decide to head back home. Being in the town agonizing, and usually I can brush it off, but when my lovable parents decide to force upon this sudden burden, nothing can be tolerated.

And here comes the beloved father that I truly love to his death.

I mean… to death.

Not his. For surely you knew that…

Right? … Now, queue the random townspeople yelling, "OMG~! It's the king! Your Majesty, we welcome you forever in our homes!"

"Ah! My good son, how have you been? Shopping in this town is truly amazing." Iemitsu grabbed his son's shoulders and waved at his people with a big grin.

My name is Tsunayoshi Sawada. Crown Prince and a flat out loser, but now, I am strong. Bullies are bullies because they grew up being bullied. I grin and face my dad. Now, I will be the bully.

"H-Hello Your Majesty! H-how are you t-today?" Tsuna smiled sheepishly looking embarrassed from all the stares of the passersby.

Iemitsu frowned and gave Tsuna a noogie. "Tsuna! Call me father. Formalities are uncomfortable and always ruin the mood!" Iemitsu laughed as he watched his son struggle underneath his grasp.

"Y-Your M-Majesty!" Tsuna choked out while trying to pry his dad's arm off his head. "I didn't hear you!" Iemitsu kept laughing with all his heart. "F-Father! Please stop!" Tsuna squealed as he gave up under his father's hold. "That's better! See Tsuna, isn't it easier to listen to your father?"

Isn't it easier to listen to others for once?

"Y-yes father…" Tsuna mumbled and released a big puff of air as he was released.

Iemitsu looked at his son and suddenly felt doubts seep into the minor cracks of his strong heart. Not wanting his heart to break, he quickly changed his trail of negative thoughts. "Son! Don't be so down. You'll drag me down with ya!" Iemitsu smiled as he knelt next to his already 14 year old son. "Tell you what. I'll buy you whatever you want, and you'll even get a bonus!"

Tsuna looked up into his father's eyes. You got to be kidding me. He's going to tell me now? "R-Really f-father?" Tsuna's eyes lit up just like a child's. "Thank you father!" Tsuna hugged his dad tightly covering his face in his neck. Tsuna glared deep into his father's neck and tightened his embrace even more as he imagined his slim fingers coiled around his neck getting tighter and tighter and tighter…

Iemitsu almost started choking as he picked up his son and tried to laugh, but instead he began to pry his son's fingers off him. Panic started to rise, but finally, he got Tsuna to release the deathly grope and dread began to seep down into the cracks of his heart. One more crack has been added to his heart. "Son, I know you are happy, but I'm getting old so you can't hold me too tightly like that anymore!" Iemitsu tried to shrug it off and laugh, but instead he found himself choking.

Tsuna made a pained face like the world dropped into the abyss. We can only guess why.

Damn. He escaped my fingers again.

"F-Father! I'm so sorry! I didn't know it was h-hurting you!" Tsuna said as tears began to rise to his eyes. "F-father! Please don't die!" Tsuna let a few teardrops fall as he weakly gripped his father's arm.

"Cough… Sorry son, dad just called a common cold, but I'm getting better. You did nothing so not to worry!" Iemitsu smiled in reassurance now that air was refilling his lungs.

"Thank goodness!" Tsuna sighed.

"Shall we continue to shop?"

"Un!" Tsuna laughed happily as he grabbed his father's arm and clung to him. The two walked down the streets as Tsuna pretended to be interested in the commoner's goods while his father watched.

If only Tsuna knew the pains to come. Surely, he would regret this feeling of hate…

**Is Tsuna being way to overemotional and over dramatic? Well, good. :D Haha jk:)**

"Yes or no? It's your choice. After all I can't force you."

"…"

"I mean you seriously don't have to say yes. I would hate it for you to leave me."

"…"

"You are the best student after all! Even in the Disciplinary Committee!"

"…"

Dino almost screamed. "Will you stop ignoring me and answer the dang question?" Hibari growled and reached for his teacher's throat, but Dino dodged it and returned the glare. Intensity filled up the room. "I will say this again Hibari Kyouya. Will you graduate and become a knight?" Dino said it like a question, and even asked him yes or no, but everyone all knew the moment you step into the well-known academy you could never leave. "You _will_ become a knight, no matter what." Dino said trying to gain authority over the ferocious fire. "Before, I was going to give you an option, but now I will force you to become one and make you submit to your lovely princess!" Dino snarled as he hit Hibari straight across his face.

Murderous intent flooded across the whole school as Hibari's anger erupted like a giant volcano. He was being forced to do something against his will and even got hit by an herbivore. "I will _not_ tolerate your misbehavior! I will bite you to death!" Hibari roared as he went into a crazy faze and began to strike his teacher. Dino saw this coming, and as the adult he tried to calm the child down.

"Hibari Kyouya! If you do not stop this instance you will be sent to the dungeons!"

Hibari only scoffed as he kept chasing Dino around the room in a maddened rage.

"Kyouya! You are testing my patience stop this now!" Dino yelled and people outside begun to worry.

Hibari caught Dino off guard and aimed at the opening as hard as possible. Dino dodged it barely reducing the power to half, but still he was knocked to the ground. Hibari smiled crazily as he watched his prey go down. He instantly pounced without warning and begun to bite Dino to death.

Screw being the adult one. Dino's anger blew out and with all his anger he put them into use. He overpowered Hibari and inflicting some pain. After minutes of a brutal battle both were almost about to hit the floor blood spilling everywhere and a few broken bones.

Dino only smiled and gripped his whip, ready for a second round, yet thought about it. "Fine. You win this one. Go clean yourself up and rest." Dino dropped his guard and turned his back against Hibari. "Sigh… What a mess my office has turned into…" Dino mentally cried. All the paperwork covered in blood!

Hibari whacked Dino one last time before leaving one more time, but he decided to provoke his teacher one last time as he haughtily said, "I don't listen to orders from an herbivore like you." Hibari smirked as he heard Dino yell in frustration after the notorious bastard.

"Kyouya you-!" Dino glared and punched the wall. "You two outside, come help me. I'll be back. I need to cool off some steam."

The two men scurried in with a firm, "Yes sir!" They felt terrible weight increase on their shoulders as they saw the mess in the room. "L-Lord!" They turned around to see the blonde man gone. Damn. He escaped.

Dino sighed as he brushed his hand through his hair in frustration. "That was pretty childish for Kyouya to start a fight even if he hates people ordering him around. Sigh…" Dino walked quickly to his room while covering a big gash in his head. Anger rushed into his veins. "That's going to leave a scar on my beautiful body!" Dino growled as he entered the room and slammed the door. Stripped his clothes and stepped into the hot shower.

"Well if he doesn't listen to me, I'll just force it upon him!" Dino raised his voice hoping Hibari heard it. Dino quickly jumped out and dried himself, then began applying ointment and bandages. With that done he decided to sleep and climbed into his covers and relaxed his muscles. With one more evil thought he fell asleep with ease.

"**Gravitation is not responsible for people falling in love."**** - ****Albert Einstein :D**

Tsuna followed his dad home, and as soon as they came back he headed to the direction of his room. Being with parents gets tiring.

"Ah! Son, after you're done cleaning up, could you come down to the White Room?" Iemitsu asked but with a commanding tone of voice. Without waiting for a response Iemitsu headed toward the white room.

"O-okay f-father!" Tsuna called out almost tripping himself. He sighed as he regained his balance and headed toward his room throwing away his uneeded map in a nearby recycling bin. Opening the doors he called out quietly, "Maid-san?" If there was one person Tsuna wouldn't kill, it would be his maid. Because of his high rank, so she says, she will not give her name because it was informal. Although Tsuna could care less, he respected her all the same. She was kind, generous, and did everything with a happy face and with no complaints. She was perfect.

The maid came into view and smiled at Tsuna before bowing. "Welcome back Your Highness. I have laid out your evening wear so that you may feel comfortable for the rest of your day." She stood up straight and continued, "Is there anything you need?"

All the negativity in Tsuna left him as he saw his maid and smiled with true happiness. He laughed as he walked toward her with joy. "Nothing…but could you draw a map to the White Room? I barely go there so I need help!" The brunette laughed sheepishly rubbing the back of his head. "Of course, Your Highness." She bowed before pulling out a piece of paper and pencil and began to draw a map. Tsuna took the time and began to change into his newly laid out clothes. The outfits that she pulls out always please Tsuna's taste.

"Your Highness, I have finished. Is there anything else?" She handed the paper to Tsuna while he hurriedly put his shirt on in a rough manner with a hint of pink. Feeling embarrassed, he didn't make eye contact and quickly snatched the paper. "T-thank you…" She smiled, "Anything for you, Your Highness."

The small boy only smiled before having small chat before sending her away. He gazed around the room. "My parents sure know how to please people!" Tsuna smiled as he headed toward his bed which was separate from the main room. His bedroom consists of four rooms. The bathroom, bedroom, walking closet, and the lounge room. The lounge room is when you first come in filled with sofas, a big TV, flowers, paintings, and big windows. Anything you would find in one of those really high class hotel suits. Imagine what the king's chamber would look like, and how big that is.

Tsuna stepped into his room and placed his one bag on the bed. He bought handcuffs, rope, weapons to inflict pain, and cake. He smiled evilly. Well, since they're going to force me into getting a knight might as well torture if to death. The cake was to celebrate, simple as that.

Tsuna smiled before putting his "toys" away. He wondered if his dad thought he was a freak of nature when he said he wanted these things… Tsuna shrugged it off before heading toward the White Room without even using the map he made his maid draw.

"Hey, my lovely wife… Do you think our kid is going through puberty? You know the hormones?" Iemitsu looked at his wife sharply waiting for a reply.

"I'm not really sure. Why do you ask?" Hana answered with a confused face.

"A-ah… W-well… Nevermind." Iemitsu stuttered as he imagined the things his son wanted. His face drained of color, just then Tsuna barged into the room who heard the whole conversation.

My father thinks I'm a pervert. Just great. I'm cutting throats tonight. Tsuna scowled before sitting down on the other end of the table which was probably 30 feet long. Hana stared at Tsuna's face before whispering to Iemitsu, "Oh! I get what you mean! Tsuna has been acting funny, but he'll get over it!" Iemitsu stared at his wife and smiled idiotically. She didn't catch my drift. The powers of pureness!

Tsuna regained his calm and weak composer once again and blurted out in impatience, "So what do need?"

Iemitsu caught Tsuna's gaze. "Ah right small one, we have some business with you. Your mother and I have decided something very important and wish that you would cooperate." He said with a small smile plastered on his face. He looked like he just wanted to blurt out whatever he was trying to hold in.

Tsuna continued to stare into his father's eyes without faltering. "And?" Iemitsu caught on to his son's impatience and laughed. "Haha! Well you see we've noticed that you're a bit petit and are worried that you could be bullied by people so…" Iemitsu took on a serious expression while Hana tried her best to look serious as well. Tsuna could only scoff. "We're deciding to get a knight for you!" Iemitsu jumped out of his chair and laughed proudly. Tsuna sighed. His parents were a bunch of idiots.

"That's cool. Send him over." Tsuna said already at the door. Iemitsu shook his head, "No, no Tsuna! You must choose your man, or at least someone else will. Like a professional. You don't want your knight to be not in rhythm with you right?" Iemitsu called out to his son.

Tsuna took a step back into a room and thought about it. Then could you find another person who wants to kill you as much as I do? Tsuna asked in his head but instead he went for, "And how are we going to that?" Tsuna asked curiously.

"My miniature son, have you heard of Nami-Chu Academy for Knights in Training?" Iemitsu yelled proudly for no apparent reason and grinned.

"N-no…not at all…" Tsuna said weakly. Who wouldn't know father?

"Hahaha! Well then son, we're going on a field trip so prepare yourself! We'll be going tomorrow. How does that sound?" Iemitsu looked at Hana not giving Tsuna any say in this. Tsuna pouted. Great he has to choose his knight and shining armor. Tsuna almost barfed. Seeing that his parents became all lovey-dovey he exited the room. He smirked evilly before whispering to himself, "I'll make sure to find a strong and full of himself knight just to break him apart." Queue Tsuna's evil laugh that is hard to imagine!

Iemitsu kissed his wife goodbye before heading to his office to make some phone calls. "Hello, is this Dino Chiavarone?"

"Ah! King Iemistu, what a pleasant surprise!" Dino tried his best to sound energetic. He just woke up afterall. "How may I be of service?"

"Well, my son, Sawada Tsunayoshi, is a bit unfornate. He's very small for his age and I'm beginning to worry that he may be a target…"

"Oh…so you want to get him a knight? That can be arranged."

"Yes, but I also want this knight to be his friend because I am overprotected I never let him leave the castle without my permission. Plus I don't let him talk to anyone unless I approve of them. Sigh… I wish I wasn't like this. I bet he has grown to hate me now!"

"Your Majesty, no one can grow to hate you! You are a proud man! Plus I think I have someone in mind already. Please if you would, Your Majesty, send some information about your son."

"Ah, I already sent a messenger. I'm counting on you Dino!"

"I won't fail you, Your Majesty." Somewhere in the background Iemitsu could hear, "My Lord, a messenger from the King has come to meet with you." "Oh send him in! Here's that messenger you were talking about." Dino quickly fixed himself up and waited for the messenger to come in.

"Well, Dino, it seems as though you are going to busy. I don't want to burden you anymore. Goodbye, you have my thanks." Iemistu said before laughing happily.

"Anything for you, Your Majesty. Goodbye and good day!" Dino said then bowed slightly at the messenger and thanked him for the folder.

He opened the folder and almost laughed. "H-He really is a small pipsqueak!" Dino said quietly before smiling widely as he imagined Hibari's face when he sees the kid. Tomorrow will be a good day. _Very_ good day. "Hehe…Kyouya." Dino smirked evilly.

**Couple hours later :P Why would I write about him sleeping? He turned one side for a couple of hours and mumbled in his sleep. Yeah… I'm not writing a paragraph about that :P**

Dino yawned as he woke up from the sunlight hitting his eyes. He slid his feel out of bed - shivering from the sudden cold, but he quickly got up and jumped into the shower letting the hot water soothe his body. "Aah! Morning showers are truly the best way to wake up." Dino washed his body and hair before grabbing a towel, wrapped it around his waist then stepped out. Grabbing his toothbrush and Crest toothpaste he began to brush. With his free hand he grabbed the folder he received yesterday.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi. Prince of Namimori, small built, cute, adorable, delectable- …." Dino stared at the papers before laughing. This whole paper was filled with adjectives just to describe his son as "cute" and "small." Dino rolled his eyes but grinned widely while brushing his teeth. He came to the conclusion that King Iemitsu must love his son, a lot.

Dino finished doing his regular routine and got ready to face his new day. Thinking about a certain skylark always made him feel giddy, and now that he has a surprise for him he couldn't feel any better.

Fixing his tie, he grabbed the folder and headed out his door then headed straight to his office. When Dino got there he saw someone else in the room, "Kyouya! What are you doing here so early in the morning?" Dino walked around his desk and put down his folder before pulling out paperwork while sitting down. Hibari watched silently – looking slightly complex.

Dino raised his head to still see Hibari looming over him. "Hm? What is it?" Dino smiled. "Came for a morning kiss?"

_Thwack!_

And for the heck of it another… _Thwack!_

Dino groaned before making a dejected look. He knew it was coming, but Dino knew if he complained Hibari would just leave without saying anything. "Hehe… Hey, it was just a tease, but _please_ tell me what you're here for?" The blonde grinned while he emphasized please.

"…" Hibari continued to stare while Dino began to fidget – uncomfortable under the strong gaze. "I was checking to see if you were planning something to anger me, but it seems like you haven't so I'll be leaving." Hibari turned around abruptly but stopped shortly when he felt a tug at his coat. The raven instantly turned around – pissed.

"Ah… Well…" Dino started but found that he didn't know why or what made him do that – maybe guilt? "Actually I planned to go see King Iemitsu so I was wondering if you'd like to come along?" Nice save!

"And why would I want to accompany you?" Hibari crossed his arms and glared defiantly.

"Well, strong people have to guard the King, and… maybe you can have a few sparring rounds?" Dino said uncertain if this was the right bait.

If Hibari was a cat his ears would've perked up. Standing more straighter he smirked. "Nice try, herbivore." The skylark smirked while leaving Dino's office. Dino felt a sudden need to cry and laugh.

He got him under his finger.

Time for Hibari to face his doom. Dino laughed evilly.

Reaching for his phone quickly he dialed the King. "Your Majesty? I think I have the perfect knight, and I can bring you to him instead of having you tire your kingly legs." The blonde man said cheerfully.

"Ah! Well, that's splendid. I guess my dear son doesn't get to have a field trip." The king said the last part a bit sadly, but recovered quickly. "Send him over! I would like to see the man you've chosen."

"Of course, Your Majesty. I'll be there by noon."

"Then talk to you then." King Iemitsu smiled before hanging up. So far the morning breeze smelt good and felt good against his hot skin. "Today is a good day," Iemistu breathed out before calling his servants.

"Today is not a good day." Tsuna cried out pitifully after eavesdropping on his father's conversation hiding off in a some corner.

Dino packed a few belongings that he needed for the ride and gave them to his servants to pack into the car. He walked out of his office before letting his secretary know what she needed to do when he was gone. Dino stretched as he reached outside in the nice summer air.

"Lord! We have packed everything and are ready to leave when you are." One of his servants bowed deeply. The blonde smiled. "Then let's go!"

"Herbivore." A dark voice travelled into Dino's ears. The taller man turned around instantly and mustered up his best confused face ever. "Kyouya?"

"Oh, stop your grinning. I only came to fight, not to be with you." Hibari said before chucking his baggage at one of the servants before getting into the car. With a pounding heart and a radiant smile Dino followed after him.

Hibari fell asleep while leaning against the window, while Dino was desperately trying to lean on Hibari without waking him up. "Herbivore. I can see what you're doing." Hibari glared at Dino with the corner of his eye. Shrieking the blonde scurried away – face flushed from embarrassment.

"Wh-What are you talking about? I-I wasn't doing anything!" Dino huffed as he crossed his legs and looked out the window. Hibari only smirked before grabbing Dino's head and roughly laid his head on his shoulders. Dino blushed and looked up at the raven through his eyelashes with a confused face.

Hibari stared down at him. "So this what the great Dino looks like embarrassed." Hibari smirked as Dino glared and shot up. "You!" Dino growled. He should've known Hibari wasn't a nice guy. For the rest of the trip Dino stayed away from Hibari and leaned against the window – still replaying the memory and getting even more furious.

It's safe to say, deep down in his cold heart, Hibari was laughing…

…Evilly only because Hibari plus laughing is like listening to elephant sex.

**I really wanted to put this here so… NINJA RUN! :D**

When they reached the castle King Iemitsu was awaiting for them. He grinned widely when he saw a well-built dark haired man step out of the car. "Dino! I'm assuming this is the man?" Hibari perked up and furrowed his eyebrows.

What did he mean by that?

"Your Majesty!" Dino went down to one knee and bowed. "Yes, this is he. Kyouya! Bow down to the King of Namimori." Hibari just looked away while thinking over Iemitsu's words.

Iemitsu laughed at Hibari's attitude. He was perfect for his son. "Well come in and relax. My son is waiting for you." Iemitsu gave a brief tour and entered a room. This room was unnecessarily big for just a one chair and a few pillars. This room was usually used for the King to sit down and listened to the cries of his people. Nothing shmancy compared to the other rooms, but it was no lie that the room was very rich and elegant.

Dino and Hibari winced at the bright light as they entered and abruptly stopped when they saw a beautiful lady dressed in the finest dress. Light caramel eyes filled with warmth with long silky brown hair, and when she smiled the two men's hearts almost stopped working. Iemitsu grinned.

The girl in the dress smiled then glared at Iemitsu. "Why did you make me wear this? You should know this hurts my pride…" The girl looked at the two who kept staring. "…as a man."

Dino and Hibari's hearts flew right out the window and broke into a million pieces. While Dino made it show, Hibari looked away pretending to show now interest.

Iemistu laughed. "There, there son. I wanted to impress them!" Tsuna pouted and took off the wig he was wearing to reveal his spiky hair and took off his dress. Underneath he wore his Prince's uniform which looked weird after seeing how nice he looked with a dress on. "There you have it. That's my son." Dino dragged Hibari along with him to get closer to the prince. Dino bowed. "It's nice to meet you Your Highness."

Tsuna and Hibari made eye contact. Sweat started to drip from Tsuna's forehead. He planned to torture his new knight, but those thoughts ran out of his mind when he got a closer look at his so called proud "knight."

The only thought that went through his mind now was three words that would change Tsuna's world completely.

He's fucking hot.

**Well, it's not perfect but I tried my best. Personally I think this is way better than the last one. :D Please let me know if it is or not.**

**I appreciate for the people who reviewed to the first version! :D It made my heart flutter:) So my happy thanks go to:**

_**Narutopokefan**_

_**AnonymousAuthor13**_

_**1827 luv**_

_**loveyaoigirl4ever**_

**Thank you once again! Oh, and please review! It would bring me lots of joy!**

**Happy Valentine's Day to everyone! :D**

**I give you a… ~Yummy Chu. *3***


	2. Chapter 2: The Prince in Danger

**Okay the first thing I should say is sorry! . I haven't updated in a LONG time. But hey, I'm back! All I have to say for this chapter is well the fast pace. I don't want to make this story like 11 chapters long so it really is going to be only like 3-5 chapters. If you want me to continue it and make it longer leave a review saying you do, otherwise I'm just going to make it short.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR, but I extremely wish I did!**

**Warning: This is yaoi! Don't like don't read.**

**Another warning: As you can see Tsuna is very out of character and Hibari is as well, but hey, I'm not a good writer hahaha so I can't really get Hibari to be well Hibari. -_-**

**Couples: Definitely 1827, little bit of 2718, 10027 is implied but not really haha.**

**I don't really have a beta thingy… I just write it then post it o.o**

**Thank you so much for the reviews :D Scroll down at the end of the chapter to see that I have responded! :D  
**

Chapter 2: The Prince in Danger

"You _better _get him, and if you fail…" Evil lips smiled sadistically before continuing, "I will gladly show you a good time." The man narrowed his eyes to slits and broached his men with his sharp gaze.

The men made an inaudible gasp as they breathed out, "Y-yes sir!" They retreated quickly and set on the task their master sent them without hesitating. They definitely did not want to be shown a good time.

Especially if a "good time" came from Byakuran himself…

A low chuckle was heard and Byakuran began to chuckle as well. "My army is filled with imbeciles. Why don't you go and take care of what I want?" Byakuran sang out while staring happily at the shadow in his bedroom.

The shadow dispersed into thin air like it wasn't there in the first place almost like an illusion…

The white-haired man laughed playfully as he looked out of the window toward Naminori's kingdom – while stuffing his face with a handful of marshmallows. "I'll see you soon...my _Tsunayoshi-kun_."

**Pillow pets are awesome :D**

"…hahaha that is certainly a brave tactic my good friend! What other stories or crazy encounters have come across you?" Iemistu laughed as he was having a good conversation with Dino.

Meanwhile the knight and prince continued to stare at each other, eying each other – waiting for someone to make the next move. A few moments of staring continued before Tsuna decided to break the ice. "Um… Nice to meet you. My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi but everyone calls me Tsuna."

"…" Hibari said nothing and crossed his arms while giving Tsuna the look.

"Uh… Sorry that my father forced you into this?" Tsuna said unsure if he was indeed in fact forced into being a knight for him.

"…" More silence between them, and Tsuna began to feel itchy.

"Um… Knight-san?" Tsuna reached out his hand to touch his newly knight only to receive a dark bruise on his hand. Wide eyed, Tsuna stared at Hibari even more with caution. It appears his knight is strong if Tsuna barely saw Hibari's hand move and make contact on his skin. Who the hell is this guy? Did my father find out I wanted to kill him so he ordered someone to kill me?

Hibari couldn't help but smirk as he saw confusion in the herbivore's eyes. He must be afraid. Another victory for Hibari-san.

Iemitsu and Dino continued their conversation like the best of friends not noticing the icy atmosphere around the two boys a few feet away from them.

Something is not right with this guy. Tsuna kept staring at Hibari trying to figure out this guy's true purpose for being here. While Hibari thought he was too shocked or scared to move.

Simple herbivores. Should I scare him more so I can leave this dreadful place?

Shit! Does that mean taking over my father's kingdom and killing everyone in this dreadful place plan become known? I must get rid of this guy!

Both continued to stare at each other still until the two older men finally finished their talking and began walking toward the two.

"Hahaha so you guys are having a staring contest? Becoming friends already?" Iemitsu laughed as he put a hand on Tsuna's shoulder.

Dino chuckled and looked at Hibari. Hibari isn't the type to make friends, but what the king doesn't know won't hurt him.

"Okay Kyouya! I'll be taking my leave now so be good to cute little Tsuna over there." Dino said while winking at Tsuna. Tsuna pretended to blush and look away nervously while Hibari narrowed his eyes as he completely saw through Tsuna's act.

With Dino gone Iemitsu also went to whatever business kings had to attend leaving the two boys alone. Iemitsu looked back seeing the two, with one last smile and with a happy content feeling, he left.

Clang!

And so the fight begins between a prince… and his knight.

A metal object flied into the air and a flame dodged it quickly. Steel eyes and orange eyes met with only a few inches separated them. The raven head kicked at the small body in front of him but the blur of orange quickly dodged it using his flames to boost him into the air. Hours passed by until Hibari finally thought of a clever idea. Pulling another tonfa he threw one into the air as a decoy and grabbed his fallen tonfa on the ground to quickly aim behind him.

"Oof!" Tsuna fell onto the ground while still having his guard up. Hibari glared. Looks like he guarded himself before I could put a scratch on him. Hibari pounced and pinned Tsuna onto the ground. Growling he calmly voiced out, "Aren't you supposed to be…a weak little bunny?"

Tsuna glared. "Aren't you supposed to protect this weak little bunny?"

Both continued to stare at each other before both started to fake laugh as they heard a door slam close. The maid calmly walked into the room and looked at the two boys sitting calmly looking like they were having a good time. Grabbing what she came for she left. And as soon as they heard the door close both attacked each other, but this time Tsuna pinned Hibari down.

"Have you come to kill me?" Tsuna said ferociously easily pinning down his so called protector. Hibari felt pissed being pinned down against his will and snarled oozing out his deathly aura. "I didn't come to kill you, but you're giving me an idea." Hibari said darkly meaning every word - still trying to get the brunette off him.

If anyone saw their position they would have gotten the wrong idea. Tsuna was cradling Hibari's hip while holding Hibari's arms with one hand above the dark hair's head. Something that Hibari did not like at all. Almost barking like a mad dog Hibari began to try biting Tsuna's face since his head was the only thing that could move. His legs were trying to kick Tsuna in the back of the head, but Tsuna continued to pin him down with no effort.

Then.

Tsuna smiled. And it wasn't just any smile. It was a creepy smile only a hatred filled brunette could pull off. With a creepy laugh Tsuna used his free hand to stroke Hibari's cheek (dodging the biting Hibari of course).

"I wonder what his good looking face would look like abused and tortured." Tsuna laughed evilly not noticing how he said that out loud. Hibari glared even more as he continued to struggle underneath the so called weak little bunny. But also hiding a small little miniature microscopic feeling of happiness at being called good looking.

Tsuna snapped out of his daze and looked down at the so-angry-Hibari-that-looked-like-he-was-going-to-cry and laughed. Quite loudly too which pissed the almighty Hibari even more.

Tsuna smiled and let go of Hibari and shot up into the air to avoid being mauled by a furious dog… Tsuna smirked. More like a little kitty in water. "How's the water down there?" Pause for effect then go for the kill. "Little kitty-san." Tsuna gasped for air while his laughter filled the room as he saw the expression of his knight's face.

"You…" Hibari seethed out under his breath. "Come down here and fight me! I will bite you to death!" Hibari grabbed his tonfas and began throwing them at Tsuna. Hibari grabbed anything he saw and threw them at Tsuna. Loud sounds were echoing across the castle. Maids began appearing and Tsuna started to sweat. No one knows about his ability to use flames and he quickly fell to the ground hiding his gloves into his pockets.

Hibari smirked and like lightning he attacked Tsuna quickly before wondering why the brunette didn't dodge him. He looked around then smirked. "So weak when you're around people, huh? … little bunny?" Hibari pinched Tsuna's nose very _hard_. The maids gasped as they saw the mess and wondered what happened between those two. "Shall we continue our fight right here? An audience has come to watch the worthless vile prince get beat up."

Tsuna only smirked before receiving a hard blow onto his cheek and then stomach. "Ack!" Tsuna coughed out blood and glared at Hibari. Hibari still holding Tsuna by the collar and the maids began to run away for help yelling that the knight is abusive.

Tsuna sighed before staring into Hibari's still pissed off eyes. "What is it that you want?"

Hibari stared pretending to give it some thought. "You. Dead."

Tsuna almost laughed. "Even if you did you would die as well."

Hibari scoffed like nothing could defeat him. "What makes you think I'm weaker than your so called army?"

Tsuna blinked before glaring. "I'm not talking about my army of useless ants. I'm talking about myself. I will kill you."

Hibari feigned laugh and both continued to glare at each other waiting for the next move before the ground began to shake and a few screams down at the west hall could be heard. Unbalanced, the two men fell to the ground with confusion as a guard came running to warn the prince.

"We're under attack Your Highness! The king has assembled his army b-but I'm afraid that we not be ready in time. I have been told to quickly inform you to take your knight with you and ru- ack!" The guard fell to the ground as a long white staff pierced into the soldiers gut and quickly pulled out.

Tsuna stared at the falling guard while still on his bottom. Hibari glared at the direction where the staff retreated who was hiding his body from the line of sight.

Mist invaded the room as the unknown intruder walked in. "Kufufufu…" Tsuna gasped before looking scared. Hibari noticed this and unconsciously held Tsuna close before growling at the intruder. "Tsunayoshi-kun. I've come back for you." A deep velvet voice echoed throughout the room. Tsuna shut his eyes closed and opened them and saw the throne room look purple – almost as if his castle was under a dark spell.

"Why have you come here!" Tsuna yelled out while gripping Hibari's arm for support. Hibari still confused looked around to see the environment completely change. Hibari got up to his feet bringing Tsuna up with him.

"Tsunayoshi-kun I see you got a little doggie to protect you. I'm hurt you chose him not me." Hibari twitched before pushing Tsuna away from him after realizing he has been holding Tsuna the whole time. Tsuna glared at Hibari before regaining his composure – trying hard to hide his fear.

"What do you want Mukuro." Tsuna said with a deep commanding voice. "Kufufufu… Your body…" The mist got heavier, and Tsuna got a bad feeling.

"Ah!" Tsuna screamed before realizing he wasn't on the ground anymore. "Kitty-san!" Hibari twitched looking pissed before slightly panicking. The mist was so heavy to see where that _little piece of sh-_ I mean little bunny was. Hibari caught a dark shadow in the air. "You! Herbivore in the air! I will come bite you to death! Release that helpless little bunny at once!"

Tsuna glared down at the voice not liking the nickname at all. Mukuro laughed. Apparently their relationship isn't very…stable. "Kufufufu… A battle sounds fun. Tell me your name, kitty-san." Mukuro smirked as he saw Hibari's stressed out face.

".." Hibari glared at the shadow. "Hibari Kyouya."

Tsuna looked down before quietly whispering to himself, "Hibari-san…" Mukuro looked at the brunette's face before smiling at Hibari. "Well then Kyo-_chan_…I'll see you later. But I'm taking this with me." Hibari growled then the mist disappeared.

The raven head looked around frantically to see the room reverted back to its original state. He then glared at the direction where the shadow once was before realizing…

No more herbivore. Hm. I think I can live with that. Hibari smirked walking toward the exit dodging a few broken objects he threw at the brunette earlier. Every shattered piece seemed to piss him off until he reached the door. "That fucking herbivore! He left without a fight!" Hibari growled and shoved the nearby maids and butlers out of the way ready to bite anyone who was near.

"-raise our defense! We need to protect the townspeople! What are you thinking! Use your head and ready to fire!" King Iemitsu's voice got closer and closer. Hibari glanced up to see Iemitsu across the hall. Iemitsu saw him in the corner of his eye before smiling brightly. "Hello! Mr. Knight! Why are you still—Where's my son!" Iemitsu yelled loudly at Hibari with deep concern in his eyes color quickly fading from his face. Grabbing hold of Hibari he began to shake him running out of patience fast.

Hibari even more pissed glared at the king. "Simple. They took him." Hibari brushed Iemitsu's hands off him before crossing his arms haughtily – slightly shocked at seeing the king crumble to the ground. Herbivores caring for herbivores. How _sweet_. Hibari looked away disgusted by what was in front of him.

"M-my son. He has no idea on how to protect himself!" Hibari snorted. "Save my son!" Iemitsu got up to his feet and gripped Hibari's shoulders sharply. "Save my son…please." Iemitsu stared deep into Hibari's pissed off ones. Hibari ready to punch him in the face, hesitated. Getting back that disgusting vile piece of trash will earn me another chance to fight him_ and_ kill him – that's the best part after all. Hibari smirked as he imagined the brunette begging for mercy while on his knees with his head on the ground. With a simple pat on the king's shoulder Hibari passed through the hallways and disappeared into the woods.

Let's just say the raven head is easy to negotiate. Add some bastard herbivores into the deal and he's hooked.

**Independence Day is here! :D**

"Do you feel good, my _Tsunayoshi-kun_?" A deep voice whispered into the brunette's ear. The sound of cloth brushing against each other and searching hands resonated throughout the room. A soft pant could be heard softly. "You look so cute handcuffed to that bed post. I won't let you escape this time." A white haired man got off the bed and reached for some fluffy marshmallows.

"B-Byakuran! I should have known." Tsuna breathed out with venom. Using all his strength he glared at the sadistic man in front of him. "Stop eating those marshmallows! They don't suit you. Piece of shit like you should be-" Smack. A smile spread across the said sadistic man as he punched Tsuna in the face leaving a big bruise on the already swollen face of Tsuna.

"Hm… Tsunayoshi-kun… I believe you're forgetting your position. I kidnapped you so I get to keep you and do whatever I want with you." Byakuran practically sang out while ripping Tsuna's shirt open to see a well-toned body. "You've been working out I see. But that won't be enough to stop me." Byakuran ran a hand down Tsuna's chest to his lower belly. "Byakuran. Stop now!" Tsuna said obviously frightened by the white haired man and what he will do to him.

With a big smile the sadistic man brushed his lips against Tsuna's bare chest licking the skin trailing to a bare neck ready for marking. "Ack!" Tsuna yelped as he felt teeth dig into his skin. Byakuran smiled then began beating Tsuna. Tsuna whimpered as he endured the painful beatings from Byakuran while staring into Byakuran's cold eyes. The said man stared back and smiled looking satisfied by the bruised body making sure the white milky skin was all blue. Tsuna barely alive held back tears as he continued to search for air.

"Tell me Tsunayoshi-kun. Do you feel good?" Byakuran said evilly as he licked each wound he made as if he was soothing it. Tsuna nodded fearing Byakuran would make him feel "good" even more. "Good. You're so cute Tsunayoshi-kun." Byakuran said while nipping at one of Tsuna's nipples and twisting the other. Satisfied the marshmallow lover got up to examine his new toy. "I'll be back. I'm just going to get a few…things." Tsuna's eyes widened as he was going to yell that he really indeed felt good but the angelic smile disappeared out the door.

All hope was crushed as Tsuna heard the door lock. The brunette sighed and weakly looked out the nearby window. The moon was up shining up there with the stars. He took a look around the room and saw that nothing has changed since the last time he was abducted.

Everything in the room was white and pure as snow – said to compliment the master's personality. It's ironic how the castle's name also compliments the master. The castle was named Ice Castle. A true masterpiece and worth more than a small human mind can handle. The floors are glass and underneath are white gold floors. The furniture is also made of glass and inside the glass is an expensive white stone. The sheets are pure white so white it hurt your eyes and to be an overachiever they put mirrors as ceiling tiles reflecting the glass floors. One could admire this castle since its impression is a beautiful castle with a pure master but many know otherwise. The bed Tsuna is chained to is a double king sized bed more expensive than the whole room itself. There are no lights in the Ice Castle because the whiteness is said to glow with light, and even though the castle looks holier than heaven itself it's cursed with eternal darkness.

Forever will it be night at the Snow Kingdom because of an unbreakable curse Byakuran himself cast upon his castle. No happiness, no light, no dreams, no hope, no love…That is the Snow Kingdom. You can never gain anything positive once you step into the Snow Kingdom, and you will be stuck there forever…

But…

Tsuna sighed as he weakly rubbed his new bruises. The last time he was forcefully taken here was four years ago when he was ten. He came with a pure heart and escaped with nothing but dark thoughts. How he escaped? He was lucky, but this time… Tsuna look at the chain connecting him from the bed and his wrists.

Not even long enough for me to go to the bathroom anymore huh… The brunette sighed and began to hear growling from his stomach. "Ouch… Sorry stomach… It looks like I won't be able to feed you for about…well maybe once every two months now since last time it was once a month…"

With another sigh the brunette curled up in a ball before crying. There were so many things he wanted to do too. Like kill his father and take over the world, torture his knight and completely embarrass him and eat that cake he bought the other day.

Yep. Tsuna has become insane.

Tsuna cried some more feeling incredibly tired he whispered softly, "I-I'm sorry…father," then drifted off to a painful slumber.

**I'm sorry but I love you blah blah blah blah :D (The blah represents a different language haha :D)**

"So this is the Snow Kingdom that old man told me about at the bar back there…" Hibari said quietly to himself as he looked over a cliff. His journey to save the prince was…annoying, but the motivation of killing that young bastard kept him going. Hibari jumped down from the cliff and into the woods of Snow Kingdom. The kingdom was in like a crater, a deep one too, making it impossible to climb out. Hibari walked into town and was disgusted.

The town was filled with poverty, people crawling on the ground in search of food and water. There was nothing but dirt and rags keeping the townspeople warm in the cold environment. The temperature was very cold but despite its name there is no snow, only ice fell down that will never turn into a liquid. If you touch one of the falling ice you will turn into stone forever. Fortunately, it wasn't raining down ice that day.

Hibari made a pained face before moving on. He looked up to see… "Well that must be the bastard in control." Hibari said with a low growl. He passed by the desperate people with a hurried pace to slice the throat of the king.

The raven readjusted his black jacket on his shoulders before appearing to the front gate. With a sinister smile he glared at each one of the guards. The guards shook in fear as the devil grew closer and closer…

Let's just say all the pent up anger in Hibari is finally released.

Flicking the blood off his tonfas he opened the gate and grabbed one of the guards to lead him to the king. The guard did what he was told afraid if he didn't. Hibari found himself facing a big white glass door. He looked at it unimpressed before entering leaving the guard outside.

The little kitten stepped inside and saw…white. Hibari squint his eyes not liking the glow from the white. He looked around and saw the back of a loveseat and a man with white hair sitting comfortably on it. A peculiar fireplace was built in front of the loveseat with… black fire.

A deep chuckle escaped from evil lips. "My, my! Do I have an uninvited guest?" The white haired man sang out while chomping on perfectly innocent marshmallows.

"I've come to kill you and take back the prince." Hibari said haughtily leaving out the so I can kill him when he's in my hands part.

"Prince? Ah~! You must mean cute little Tsunayoshi-kun." Sadistic lips curved up at the mention of Tsuna.

Hibari tapped his foot becoming more and more impatient before suddenly finding himself in pain. His eyes widen as he looked around to see what had hit him, but even more confused when he still saw the white haired man sitting peacefully on the loveseat. The dark haired man coughed gasping for air.

"My, my! Are you hurt?" Byakuran said while getting up and turning around to see his unwanted guest. "Shall I take care of you?" With an evil smile Byakuran slowly made his way to the injured man on the floor. Hibari got up and prepared for battle ignoring the screams from his body. The evil man blinked before smiling ever so preciously.

They stared at each other for a while before a sudden thrust at Hibari's neck had him flying across the room. Hibari coughed and got up then the white haired man slammed him on the wall – lifting the raven head by his neck.

"What business do you have with _my_ Tsunayoshi-kun!" Byakuran half yelled as his eyes went into slits and a frown on his usual smiling appearance. Hibari's vision had become blurry as he tried to concentrate at the figure in front of him, but the lack of air made it harder.

Finally running out of patience for an answer the white haired man knocked Hibari out before yelling, "Mukuro!"

"Kufufufu….Yes?" Mist appeared into the room as a deep voice appeared next to Byakuran.

"Send him to the prison cells. I'm going to play with my little Tsunayoshi-kun." The icy king left the room to his chamber where Tsuna lay.

Mukuro watched the king leave before looking at the unconscious prisoner. "We meet again Kyou-chan." The pineapple head brushed Hibari's hair out of his face. "And I thought you could actually win against Byakuran…" Mukuro picked Hibari up like a sack of race putting his hand on Hibari's butt instead. With a smirk he left to the dungeons.

**Mukuro is a perv… :D**

"You little tramp!" Tsuna yelped as he was receiving another beating from his new master. "I told you to be a good little bunny, but now you're flirting with other guys?" Byakuran yelled as ripped Tsuna's costume and cut him with a knife.

Tsuna widened his eyes. Flirting with other guys? ... Tsuna gasped and looked up at the crazed Byakuran. Could it be…Hibari was here!

Enduring the pain Byakuran finally stopped. With one more hit to Tsuna's face, he picked Tsuna up by the collar and dragged him down the dungeons. Tsuna saw Hibari unconscious before being forcefully thrown into the same cell. "I'll give you what you want slut." Byakuran said sadistically before locking the cell and throwing the key a couple of feet away to rub it in his face just like he did with food.

The evil man left the two alone without a word and prepared another attack at Naminori's kingdom. They retreated as soon as he got Tsuna but now he's planning to destroy them and conquer it.

Surrounded with complete darkness with only a small caged window to light the prison cell Tsuna sat with his back against Hibari. The cell was made out of black stone made to slowly suck away your life. Tsuna looked back to see Hibari with some small injuries, he sighed in relief. Hibari's hands had chains on his wrists and they are attached to the wall but there was room to stretch.

Hibari shuffled and Tsuna quickly turned around not wanting to face Hibari just yet. Hibari's eyes fluttered open and saw… pink. Hibari rubbed his eyes and stared at what was before him recognizing the small figure as well.

Small. Pink. And Fluffy.

Tsuna was dressed in a one piece bunny suit. It had a hood with bunny ears on it and it ended with shorts revealing Tsuna's upper thighs. A small tail was placed near the bottom. The costume revealed a lot of skin. It had no sleeves but a two inched width straps that connected the hood and the body together.

Hibari could have laughed. "Hn. I must be in heaven seeing a fine little bunny ready for eating."

Tsuna twitched with annoyance, "This fine little bunny is ready to push a little kitty in the water."

Hibari growled like a dog before realizing something was wrong… "Herbivore, turn around."

Tsuna ignored his command and scoffed, "Oh, so now you want to see my face? Well, I'm sorry, but I don't."

"Turn around now!" Hibari said more harshly seeing Tsuna flinch from the sudden change of tone. Tsuna hesitated before slowly revealing the front. Hibari's eyes widened.

Tsuna's costume in the front was completely torn abused with cuts obviously made from a knife. Hibari looked at Tsuna's purple body and almost hit himself in the head mentally for not seeing the bruised arms and legs in the first place. Then he saw…

"Blood." Hibari said with a low voice.

"Huh? Oh… it'll stop…eventually." Tsuna laughed nervously hiding his face and trying to cover his body.

"Eventually my ass. You'll bleed to death if you stay like that." Hibari said while reaching into his shirt to pull out a few bandages and rubbing alcohol. Tsuna looked up confused before snorting, "Afraid you'll get injured?"

Hibari glared, "Are you complaining?"

Tsuna sighed and looked away. "Come closer to me so I can bandage your wounds." Hibari commanded with a gentle voice – a bit pissed when his voice went soft. Tsuna looked at Hibari before crawling towards Hibari wincing in pain every time he moved. Once he got closer Hibari began to undress him starting from the hood and the chest by simply slipping it down. Hibari began to rub alcohol on Tsuna's wounds.

"Does it sting?" Hibari asked curious as to why Tsuna isn't flinching at all.

With a small voice, "I don't…" Tsuna pressed his lips together before whispering, "I can't feel anything else but pain…" Hibari looked shocked before looking thoroughly pissed and unconsciously pulled Tsuna closer to him possessively. "Did that man do this to you?" Tsuna nodded, and Hibari suddenly wanted to kill that evil bastard in the worst way ever even more.

Hibari finished disinfecting the brunette's wounds and started to bandage him. The raven head's eyes widen slightly. He's so cold! Hibari growled some more imagining all the ways to kill someone before quickly dressing the brunette once more. Tsuna just sat there letting Hibari do whatever he wanted surprised when Hibari pulled him closely to his chest. "Hibari-san?" Tsuna looked up at Hibari's face. Hibari pulled Tsuna closely and wrapped his jacket around them and zipped it up. "They didn't take that away from you?" Tsuna asked, but thankful for the warmth.

"Sleep. You look tired." Hibari said quietly while looking down at the small figure in his lap. Tsuna smiled but kept staring at Hibari's good looking face.

"I think I have a plan." Tsuna said quietly while resting his head on Hibari's warm chest. Hibari lifted his eyebrows. "A plan to escape." Tsuna looked up with confidence and the two of them stared at each other.

"What is it?" Hibari asked hopefully Tsuna's plan had something to do with killing a certain white headed bastard.

"Okay so here's what we'll do…"

**Yay! Chapter 2 is finally on Fanfiction! :D AND Happy Independence Day! :D**

**I really hope that you enjoyed this chapter because well I worked hard on finishing it haha And I warned you about the fast pace but seriously I don't like writing a WHOLE bunch. -_- But the guilt has finally exploded so now, I updated for my readers. :D**

**Please review because support means a lot to me! :D**

**I give you a… ~Yummy Chu. *3***

**Hi Hi~! I respond back to you! :D**

**Namiseeker:** Haha I took the deathly aura seriously!

**AnonymousAuthor13:** I didn't really know if what I wrote was funny but thank you :D

**ImitationAngel: **Thank you! I hope this chapter is funny as well:D

**MariWanHe: **Thank you! My writing isn't the best but I try haha

**Riem-chan:** lol I hope that I got the characters to be different! Tsuna is well different.

**MXM: **Why thank you for saying the story is interesting! I hope it is! No Tsuna will not be uke since well you will see an example in this chapter, but Hibari won't give up the role as seme that easily ;)


End file.
